Revenge Can Sometimes Lead To Great Things
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Natsuo comes up with a plan to get Revenge on his father Endeavor only he didn't factor in falling in love.


Revenge Can Sometimes Lead To Great Things

A/N: so I've wrote a fanfic for Dabi/Toya and Shoto with their dear old dad and I didn't want to leave out Natsuo I love this little guy so I hope you all enjoy this adorable angry baby~ prompt given to me by Nina349. This fic will be an Omegaverse fic so please R&R

Endeavor's POV

I was born an alpha but after my marriage went down the toilet I started to have loads of affairs with different men, being fucked by All Might, Tsukauchi, Kurogiri and Hawks. Spending so many years of my life not using my cock and only getting my arse plowed well this seemed to do something to my body and I started to feel a bit weird and so I took a trip to the doctors. I explained to the doctor what was wrong he did a quick examination of my body before sitting back in his hair typing stuff up on the computer before finally turning back to me "well mr. Todoroki it would seem your class has changed, you're no longer an Alpha you have turned into an Omega," he informed me calmly.

I was utterly shocked by this my thoughts going to what people would do or treat me like if they ever found out that THE Endeavor was an Omega. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone I'll kill you!" I threatened him there was no way I could let this get out and be public knowledge. The doctor gulps at the threat and promises to keep quiet if I let him live. I huffed "I need some suppressants doctor," I told him matter of factly. He hurried and gave me enough to last a few months.

I took the suppressants on a daily basis but because I wasn't used to being an omega I couldn't stop getting wet, feeling hot or craving cock all of which could interfere with my every day life and hero work. Luckily my current lover is available all the time the only downside being that he was that he was a member of the league of villains, Kurogiri. His fact could of course cause a lot of problems so I had to make sure that I kept our relationship a secret.

Unfortunately I happened to run out of suppressants and it was the one time that my doctor was on a break and so I had to do my best at disguising my Omega scent and mannerisms. That however was easier said than done especially with two Alpha sons both of which were beginning to pick up on my pheromones first Shoto asked me if I had bought Zara soba because the whole house smells a lot like his favourite food then Natsuo disagreed with Shoto saying that the house smelt more like sashimi. I knew that it was common for Omegas to smell to Alphas like their favourite foods but I never expected for my own sons to pick up on it so quickly. "Their probably in the fridge in the kitchen!" I told them now knowing that I obviously couldn't tell them the real reason they were smelling that. "I'm going to hurry back to my training!" I almost shouted in my haste to get away from my two Alpha sons.

But as I walked past my sons I was overwhelmed by their pheromones and practically fell against to which Shoto, who was now on talking terms with me we had put the past behind us, helped me keep my balance "dad are you alright?" He asked concern laced in his voice.

I couldn't stop my face from getting really red and I started to inhale Shoto's scent, I noticed Natsuo looking at me as I did this his face screaming that he was suspicious as to what I was doing right now. I couldn't stop myself from getting wet and it was at that moment that I knew I had to get away and so I pushed Shoto away "I'm fine!" I shouted as I ran down the hall to my bedroom.

Natsuo's POV

I noticed right away when my father started to act differently from before being someone who was always watching him waiting for the perfect time to get back at him it wasn't such a shock so when he pushed Shoto out of the way and dashed for his room I noticed the wet spot right between those round, firm globes of his as well as how the smell of sashimi intensified tenfold.

I started to pay close attention to his every move and odd behaviour I even set up a hidden camera in his bedroom despite this there seemed to be nothing going on inside his room which left me wondering if it was simply my imagination. However as I sat in my room that morning going through footage of the night before I was absolutely flabbergasted at what I saw. Kurogiri, a powerful villain as well as a current member of the League of Villains was fucking my father. That's right the number one hero was sleeping with a villain; oh wouldn't the press have a field day with this? My dad's career could be ruined.

I've always hated my dad and wanted to make him to suffer; I've always had the biggest grudge against him. I sat there all day thinking of the best way to use this information to my advantage and after much thinking I came up with an idea. So I called my father into my room to have a little chat, I then proceeded to blackmail him with exposing the footage to the world; I could always send the footage to the media. This causes him to panic even making him beg me not to do it, I simply smirked at this "I wont do it but you have to become my pet~" I told him matter of factly.

Of course this being endeavor that we were talking about his refused to the condition at first however when I threatened to upload the footage to the internet he quickly changed his mind knowing he had no choice but to accept. "There are some ground rules though~ rule number one you're to break things off with Kurogiri and anyone else you have a sexual relationship I have no intention of catching a sexually transmitted disease and I have no intention of sharing you but don't thinking it's cause I'd be jealous I just don't want to fuck you knowing another mans sperm is inside you," I told him seriously. "Rule number two you're to stop using your suppressants!" I ordered him smirking at the shocked look on his face "that's right I know all about you being an Omega now, it wasn't really that hard to figure out especially when I saw them in the closet."

"Rule number three you will be at my beck and call, when I tell you to open your legs you do so without question! Rule number four you won't ever say no and will obey my every command and rule number five I will fuck you raw and only raw because using a condom will take away the fun of fucking an Omega bitch," I told pointedly as my smirk widened. Of course I knew that Omegas were at high risk of getting pregnant and I knew that he'd absolutely hate that because then the entire world would realise that their number one hero is an Omega.

After hearing this Endeavor is clearly against it he is struggling to accept them but he voiced nothing of his internal struggle until he gritted his teeth and agreed with them at last. Clearly anything is better than the whole world finding out that he is an Omega and having an affair with a villain.

After agreeing his living hell began he was now his own son's sex pet. I was enjoying torturing and degrading him it was obvious that he had no idea just how much I despised him. I was cruel, merciless, brutal and sadistic. I was always thinking of the perfect ways to humiliate him either by fucking him in public places where anyone could see us or by ordering him to put sex toys inside him while he's out fighting crime or giving important interviews. I was sincerely enjoying turning him into an addict for my cock and cum. Although Endeavor wasn't always so eager to be fucked by me at the beginning he was very resistant at first and fought every step of the way but eventually he ended up giving in and he turned into my obedient pet. Eventually I'd fallen in love with him though I'd never ever admit that to him not in a million years.

One night after a few round of incredible sex, I mean Endeavor's arse was like heaven it was so tight and hot every time, I nearly slipped up but I managed to cover it up "I love…I love your needy hole. It's so convenient that I have an Omega bitch at my disposal. You're such a whore for my cock, aren't to put daddy?"

Endeavor's POV

I was more than unhappy with what Natsuo had said to me I thought he was going to open up and tell me that he loved me but instead he belittled me again. I decided that enough was enough I was going to get my son to admit his true feelings no matter what! So I decided the quickest way would be to flirt with Hawks while my son watched because I knew that he was being a little stalker most of the time that I wasn't by his side. I gathered that he was a very possessive lover and so I invited Hawks over to have some fun at the beach.

I made sure that Natsuo was close by to hear this, I start to put my plan into motion. I took advantage of the fact that we had the beach to ourselves at night, I made sure to wear the skimpiest speedos that I could find "Hawks? Do I look alright?" I asked. Hawks looked at me and wasted no time in jumping me and devouring my lips in a heated kiss. I made sure to let out rather loud and exaggerated moans so that Natsuo who I knew was stalking me could hear them.

I was actually getting very wet from the thought that my son might just 'punish' me for fooling around with another man. When Hawks smells the delicious scent coming from my hole he caught me off guard by pinning me to the ground and proceeding to rip my speedo off. He spread my cheeks and was about to have a taste when suddenly his Tongue was frozen Natsuo came into view and kicked the other away from me. He glared at me "what did I say about fooling around with other man? Is my Omega bitch mommy defying me?!" He demanded angrily as he stripped so he too was completely nude before he grabbed my arm pulled me up and stormed off towards the sea dragging me with him. "We are going to wash everywhere he touched you wash away all his horrid scent!" He growled out.

I smirked at him "so what if I am? Aren't you Alpha enough to put me in my place? To stop me from looking at other Alphas?" I questioned knowing that it would anger him more and more. Of course he decides I need to be punished as he practically jumped me once in the water.

"I'm going to clean your whole damn body get rid of any trace of that damn idiot and make sure you think of being fucked by no one but me!" He practically snarled out now and I knew from his possessiveness what his true feelings were but I didn't dare voice that, now I was content to just let him have his way with me. He wasted no time on preparing or any real foreplay his focus was on simply claiming me as his own once more.

I let out a rather loud moan as he thrust into me hard and faster setting a far more brutal and pleasuring pace than any of the other Alphas that I'd fucked in my life. The idea of him fucking me from behind while surrounded by water was a complete turn on. As he continued to fuck my brains out his hands travelled all over my body making sure to touch every place that Hawks had in his 'cleaning' of me. I couldn't contain my moans and the pure delight of having my arse pounded heavily by my sons incredibly thick and huge cock as he abused my prostate and I just couldn't stop it as I came heavily letting the sea wash it away. My tightening walls became unbearable for him as I felt his seed spill into my arse.

As we panted heavily Natsuo proceeded to grab my hand and pull me out of the ocean promptly pushing me down into the sand on all fours and continuing to make a mess out of me. "Do you still want to get it on with Hawks?" He asked after our sixth round.

Looking behind me at his face as he prepared to enter me for the seventh time "w-who..?" I asked my mind filled with only the thought of Natsuo. He smirked at that leaning down he captured my lips into a passionate kiss.

"Good boy~" he said as he pushed past my tight rings of muscles once more a loud moan slipping from both our lips at the feeling. His hands snaked around my body so they could rub at my huge tits making sure to play with them paying special attention to my nipples pinching the sensitive nubs roughly before rubbing them gently and rolling them between his fingers drawing out loud moans from my lips as he pounded my arse each thrust hitting my prostate with practiced ease.

"F-fuck…N-Natsuo..! M-more! I need m-more! F-fuck me harder!" I all by screamed now bucking my hips back into his hips causing him to thrust deeper into me. He growled as he started to thrust into me harder and faster he moved a hand to wrap around my aching arousal pumping it in time with his thrusts. My moans got louder and louder at the absolute pleasure he was bestowing on me and it was in that moment realisation really did hit me I wouldn't be able to be fucked by anyone else in the world so I'd have to make sure that he never left me no matter what.

He had me seeing stars as he started to thumb the slit as he gave a particularly hard thrust and that was it I was cumming once more into the sand. He gave a few more hard thrusts before he came once more buried deep inside me. He pulled out and then laid on a clean patch of sand beside us pulled me down on top of him as he hugged me tightly "mine, mine, mine all mine! I don't want to share…I love you," he told me possessively.

I couldn't contain my happiness as I smiled at him finally admitting that he loved me. I kissed his lips lovingly before whispering, "I love you too Natsuo~ and you're the only one for me," I told him which brought a bright smile to his lips which I hadn't seen since he was a young child and that made me happy. He brought out lips together once more for another loving kiss.

The end

A/N: surprised myself with how quickly I got this one completed considering. Next will be SasuNaru finally! Thank you for reading!


End file.
